


Darkest Shades of Fear

by akingnotaprincess



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Community: then_theres_us, Depression, F/M, Post-Episode: s02e13 Doomsday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-27
Updated: 2010-08-27
Packaged: 2020-11-02 11:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess
Summary: Rose hasn't been herself since she had to say goodbye to the Doctor.





	Darkest Shades of Fear

Rose looks up at the plastic glow-in-the-dark stars on her ceiling. She went to bed three hours ago but hasn't gotten a wink of sleep. It's the usual now, though. She reckons it's been two weeks since she's gotten any proper sleep. Her mum thinks she should see a therapist, maybe get some pills to fix her.

God, her ears are ringing again. The same constant whirling, humming sound that never stops. Rose tries to plug her ears with her fingers to drown out the noise. She bites her bottom lip until it bleeds but the noise doesn't stop. She tosses and turns in the bed, even going as far as banging her head against the pillow. But nothing, nothing will get the sound of the TARDIS out of her head.

Giving up, she rolls out of bed, her body limp as a ragdoll, crashing to the floor with no resistance. When she finally wills herself to get up, and Rose isn't sure how long she lied on the floor, she notices the pink bed sheets are twisted up so oddly… It makes her remember the first time with the…

Like a zombie, she walks to the bathroom across the hall. She doesn't bother to turn on the light; her eyes are accustomed to the darkness nowadays. The only light in the room is the yellow night dress is has on. Rose leans over the cold sink and finally wills herself to cry for the first time since Bad Wolf Bay.


End file.
